Dana and Reisei Hidden helps 2
by Lita Inverse
Summary: If you don't know go read the first one by Ryidi Jirougorou. slight language..
1. Default Chapter

~~Reisei laughed, "Yep

Author's note: This is the second part of the story I'm doing with Ryi. The first part is on her account. If I had to tell you that….then….WHY ARE YOU READING THIS!! GO READ THE FIRST PART!!! *calms down* ok…~~ means it was written by Ryidi and ++ means it was written by me. Enjoy. Oh yeah and REVIEW. That always helps….

~~Reisei laughed, "Yep. Every time Dana's around me we have to hide her daddy's shot guns, he doesn't trust me." Reisei joked then she looked around, "This, "She began as she turned on the car, "Is what you should really worry about, hang on." She said and shifted out of part and slammed on the gas flying through the half empty parking lot and out onto the road where she promptly slowed...a little...

++Dana was unfazed by the speed but was thrust forward when she learned Seiji was fazed. when she could sit straight again she rubbed her head. "oww.....I'm just accident prone today aren't I?" She didn't notice the four others in the back fly forward too. "Shoulda warned you about that too I guess..."   


~~Reisei laughed, "Sorry guys, just like I need to fight I have a need for speed." She said and slowed down to avoid throwing the ronins around anymore. It wasn't to long before they were at the park and Reisei opened the door and slid out of the car then pulled the seat forward to let Ryo, Shin, Shuu, and Touma out. She shook her ittou makkura for a moment, sort of a ritual she had been taught by a friend she viewed as a brother before he ran off. "Ittou makkura.." Reisei mumbled as she ran her hand down the shaft of the steel and it grew to a fairly thin five foot long staff, the blunt end wasn't all that big and it was the biggest end, the sharp end was thin, she held the staff and leaned on it some.

++Dana hopped out of the car and pulled out her ribbon. She watched as it flowed in the slight breeze. She thought how it would look cooler with more of a breeze and her hair down, maybe a skirt too.  
  
Sage got out and closed the door he went and stood with his friends.  
  
Dana's ribbon was was a greenish-blue and the handle was a light blue. "Ready when you are Rei!" She needed some excersise.   


~~Reisei grinned and pulled her staff up into battle stance, as she got ready to spar/attack her friend a blade shot down from somewhere and plunged into the gorund just inches from her foot, she looked up following the extension of the blade and saw a figure standing in a tree. "Who are you AND what do you want?" She asked, she was mildly annoyed that they'd been disruppted.  
  
"I am Rajura, warlord of illusion." Rajura grinned under his face mask as he stepped into the light. Reisei sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" She asked and was met with a glare from Rajura's one good eye.

++Dana looked at Rajura who was clad in his armor. :uh-oh!:  
  
"You better run Cause Rei and I are gonna chew you up and spit you out!"  
  
The five ronins transformed into their sub-armor.  
  
"You two stay outta the way." Ryo said.  
  
"WHAT?! Turn down a fight?! are you nuts?!" Dana screamed at the ronins, then turned around perfectly calm,"It's against my religion. So let's whoop this guys butt!" 

~~"Ahhhh. Wildfire. I should have expected you'd show up, but actually come here with the girls, what fun is that?" Rajura asked. Reisei didn't know, but she sure wasn't happy. When Rajura came down to the ground Reisei struck, she sprinted forward and spun her staff over her head and took aim right at Rajura's gut with the pointed end. But as she got close the world around her seemed to melt into something else as she saw Dana there and literally forced herself to fall to her knees to stop from spearing her friend. Then the vision faded and Rajura was standing over her, "My what spirit you have, girl, and what a nice little toy." He said, his pale blue eye burning into her eyes. Moving fast she swung her legs out and caught the warlord off guard sending him onto his back.   
  
"Don't f*ck with my mind, man, I'm warning you." Reisei growled as she grabbed her staff and used her leg muscles to push into a back flip and she landed on her feet by Dana, unsure of how she jumped so far, but not putting much, if any, thought into it. 

++Dana glared at Rajura. "So you have some tricks up your sleeves eh? Well I have a few of my own." Dana leaped into the air and flung a good sized Boilung ball and Ice ball at Dais. Both coming from a different direction. "Well, I have a few of my own." She did a flip in the air and Aimed a kick for his head. "I won't be so easily fooled!" 

~~Rajura vanished from where he had been as the ice and water collided followed by Dana's foot. He reappeared on the roof of Reisei's car. "Both of you have such spirit, such power, I can help you put that power to use." Rajura said letting his eye move from Reisei to Dana and back again.   
  
"I put my power to use enough as it is." Reisei said sprinting and jumping up onto the hood of the car and thrusting the pointed end of her staff at his knee cap, he jumped back.  
  
"Nearly got me, twice, and the same for your friend and her little toys." Rajura snickered.   


++The ronins stood slack jawed at the sight. They didn't do this well with only one when they first met Rajura.(hehe I don't remember if they did or not.) Mostly they were surprised at the powers these two weilded.  
  
Dana fumed. "They're NOT TOYS!!!!!!!!!" A frying pan appeared in each of Dana's hand and she flung them at Rajura's head. "Do NOT INSULT MY TECHNIQUE'S DANGIT!!!!!" She leaped into the air and fired a barrage of small ice orbs at him. A small thundercloud appeared over his head and would occasionally lightning on him. Teleportation wouldn't save him from that one. It was more of a curse then an attack. Dana flipped in the air and landed next to the ronins ribbon in hand.

~~Rajura had dodged the frying pans and ice orbs, but the rain and lightning was truly something unable to be dodged, he growled. "You may be powerful, but you're a pest." He growled and pulled his Chi Lin Tou, with a flick of his wrist the six blades flew out. "WEB OF DECEPTION!" He screamed. Reisei dodged the two blades that had come straight at her. She growled and something shone in her eyes. Most of the blades had been aimed for Dana.  
  
"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Reisei yelled and something shone on her forehead for a brief second, it was gone just as fast as it appeared, as for Reisei herself, she still stood, looking read to kill.   


++"Yikes!" Dana said. She dodged 3 of the 4 aimed at her. The other one missed her by a hair width. Right behind her back to. She was breathing heavily when she noticed a cut on her arm. "Oh! ow!" She put a hand on her heart and stumbled back a bit. "Oh..oh..ow.. it hurts so much!" Dana was making fun of him as she tends to do to people when she's scared. Unless it's her little brother. "I have been struck by a mortal blow!" Drama class at school came in handy. She fake stumbled into a tree. "I don't know if you know this or not but..." She stood up and touched her cut lightly. It healed up right before evryone's eyes. She bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She stood up and glared at Rajura. "How's them apples?"   
  
The ronins remained to shocked to fight. (their author remains too lazy to write them in the fight)   


~~Reisei looked at her friend cracking up some until am armored fist connected with her jaw sending her stumbling back. "HEY! LOW BLOW A**HOLE!" She yelled and sprung forward, this time, she wouldn't miss, she spun her staff as she lept onto the car and slammed the blunt end forward right into Rajura's gut, armor or no armor, he felt it. His eye widened. She turned and made a cheering motion towards Dana and then looked at Rajura, "Why don't you come out of that armor and fight us small, helpless little girls like a big man." She said in one of thos complete innocence tones, even though she was far from completely innocent.  
  
"We'll finish this later!" Rajura swore as he disappeared, Ryi let herself slide to sitting position on the hood.   
  
"Is it just me or does he have a bad attiude?" She asked, she noticed the ronins amazed looks, "What?" She asked. 

++"Your right he does have a bad attitude. Hehe. I may be a pest but I'm a darn right powerful one!" She looked at the ronins stares. "What?"  
  
"How can you just shrug off a fight like that?" Touma said.  
  
"Easy. like this." Dana shrugged her shoulders. "See all gone..."  
  
"Why are you so powerful...how?" Seiji asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! like we can explain THAT one..." 

~~Reisei looked at the ronins and then at Dana, and back to the ronins. "We were born like this." She moves to laying across the hood of her car like a bored child. "Dana and I, we've always been two girls to kick a butt and get it done, the powers aid, we don't know how we got them, or why, but they sure do help." She said, her staff had shrunk back to normal size and she stuck it in her pocket.  
  
Rajura sat in his room sulking, the damn cloud still over his head, shocking him every so often. Shuten opened the door. "Unsuce-" He didn't get to finish, instead his eyes widened and he cracked up laughing at the rain cloud over Rajura's head.  
  
"Go away!" Rajura snapped. Nazza and Anubis came to the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Nazza, the warlord of vemon asked, when he and Anubis saw the storm clound hanging over Rajura's head they both dropped into undignified snorts of laughter with Shuten. Rajura got up and shoved them all out the door causing them to collide with each other and fall on the floor. Then he slammed the door.  
  
"Jeez...I guess he's really sour..." Shuten mumbled.  
  
"Yep. He probably got beat by girly ronins." Anubis said, they all stood up and headed down the hall not knowing just how right they were.   


++The ronins loked at each other. "Born with them?"  
  
"Yeah....That's one way to explain it....The other would be..." Dana gets a thoughtful look on her face,"gee, I don't know..." Dana looked at Reisei,"I guess I should get started on my homework....Baka Teachers..." Something dawned on Dana, "Hey, should I get rid of the cloud over that guys' head or leave it for awhile....?" 

~~"I think he's learned his lesson for now. Wherever he went I'm sure he got soooo made fun of for that." Reisei grinned and hopped off the hood of her car. "You guys can come over to my place if you want to, or I can take you home, or leave you here, or whatever." Reisei said, she looked at marks in the ground from the Chi Lin Tou. "Man...that was one nasty weapon. I'd hate to get hit with it." She mumbled.   


++"Alright." Dana closed her eyes and willed it away. (She made sure it gave a little stronger bolt then usual before it disappeared. Hey She could have fun...)She opened her eyes. "Luckily it only cut my arm...it would've really hurt hitting dead on. and I mean DEAD on...Yea you guys could come and see how we kick butt girls' live. Or how that one does anyways. Dad'll shoot you if you walk in front of the house...."  
  
The ronins looked at each other. "It doesn't matter. We don't have any homework. and we're interested in your powers...we like to know more about them.." Ryo said shrugging.  
  
Dana collapsed in a heap it souneded like she was crying. She looked up chewing on a hankercheif (sp?) "Why is it the teachers always pile the homework in my classes but never anyone else's?" Dana buried her face in her hands and continued crying. "I think they have something against me..."  
  
The ronins blinked a couple time and banished their sub-armor. Then blinked some more.   


~~Reisei had no comment on Dana's behavior. "Um, we'll have to stop by the gasstation, I don't exactly keep food and drink around for tons of company." She said, she hoped anyone didn't mind that. She honestly didn't see such a big deal in her powers, by hey, that was her. She hopped up sitting back on the hood of her car and pulled off one of her combat boots, she scratched a tattoo on her ankle, a symbol in black, before swiftly pulling the boot back on. She jumped off her car and looked around. "I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." She said.  
  
Rajura was shocked one last time then he noticed the cloud disappear. "THANK GOD!" He yelled and then moved across the room and dropped down into his bed to do some thinking and sleeping and sleeping and thinking.   


++Dana hopped up as if nothing had happened. "That's fine." The ronins didn't have time to figure out what the tattoo was of but decided not to ask. "Well I'm ready guys?"  
  
"Yeah we're ready" Rang out from the group.  
  
Dana looked at Rei. "Didn't I tell you you'd get to fight? I never lie."

~~"Ok then, let's get going." Reisei said, everyone piled into her car and they left the park, first stop, gas station. She got out and looked around, "Everyone coming or what?" She asked.   


++Dana hopped out of the car. "You guys stay here. We'll just get some potato chips dip and any other junk food we can find. Right Rei?" Dana said.  


~~"Yea." Reisei said. When her and Dana got in the store she went the opposite direction of Dana collecting some chips and junk food and a case of soda. then headed up to the counter waiting to meet Dana there.

++Dana grabbed a bunch of chips, some dip and whatever else looked good. She met Rei and the cash register. "We got chips,dips some cookies and I grabbed some more soda for your collection. How's that sound?" Dana had a sweet tooth at the moment

~~"Sounds like we've got plenty." She said and paid for the stuff. "Let's put it in the trunk, I don't think we have room anywhere else." Reisei said as her and Dana walked outside. 

++Dana nodded and took the bags. When Rei popped the trunk she put the stuff in. "Well if that's it let's go." Dana said getting in the car.

~~Reisei closed the trunk and got in the car with Dana. "All right." She said and started the car but suddenly she was stopped by the vroom of an engine and a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Supi-do Oni." A male said as he pulled up by the car.  
  
"Hey Kurt." Reisei said, the guy reved his engine again.  
  
"Want to take 'er for a little race?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, I've got a car full and places I've got to be." She said.  
  
"Well then, maybe tomorrow we can eat lunch together?" He asked, Reisei grinned.  
  
"You're about fifty miles ahead of yourself." She said and pushed on the accelerator leaving the parking lot. 

++When they got to Rei's apartment they all hopped out of the car and followed Rei in(after they got the snacks out). Dana went over to her backpack and tried to lift it. Tried being the key word she failed. She tried again. Then again. Then just gave up and dragged it over to the middle of the room. She sat down and unzipped it. Grumbling about evil teachers and pulled out her math book. She set it next to her along with her history book, then her science book, her literature book, her English.   
  
"I know my binder is in here somewhere...." She dug deeper into her backpack. "AHA!" She sat up and looked through her binder. "Shoot." She set her binder next to her books and dug into her backpack again. "There's my planner." She opened her planner and flipped through it.   


~~Reisei blinked and hurried to clean up the living room, as a matter of fact she was pretty good at it to, it was picked up in five minutes. She then grabbed her deskchair and sat in it indian style and pulled off her combat boots dropping them under her computer desk. "So, what to talk about?" She asked the guys, she'd let Dana concentrate on her homework.   


++Dana looked at Rei. "Can we plot the demise of the teachers?" Dana looked at the looks she was getting from the ronins. "Whaat?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Touma asked. "Not plotting to kill people and you should know killing is wrong."  
  
"JEEZ! I'm getting to it. What are you anyways? My mother?" Dana grumbled and looked at her homework. "There's SOO MUCH!!!" She wailed then got serious and grabbed her mathbook. "Alright. lesson 110 problems 1-30 do the ABC questions..." Dana said to herself. 

~~"We always 'plot' to kill people. But we'd never make good on those fake plots. Ermmm...not unless the person really deserved it anyways." Reisei said, then she moved one her chair and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. Her left ankle was in perfect veiw of the ronins if they had been looking her way. They all seemed on being intent to make sure Dana wasn't going to seek and destroy any teachers though. The tattoo on her ankle was the Japanese symbol of death in black with a metallic purple as the background, it was designed in a way as if the purple were shining from beneath the symbol.

++Dana glared at the ronins. "I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANYTHING DONE WITH YOU WATCHING ME LIKE HAWKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" Dana harumphed as she returned to her homework. The ronins quickly turned around and looked at Rei for conversation.  
  
"What's that for?" Shuu pointed to the tattoo. The fact that some one had death tattooed on them seemed eerie to him.

~~Reisei grinned, this could be the perfect time for another joke, "Well...ya see..it all came about in a bet that I couldn't kill this huge dude with my bare hands...if I could do it I got the tattoo, if not then I didn't..." She said wickedly, then she waited about three minutes before coming back in with, "Not really, actually it was a spur of the moment thing I got at 4:30 in the morning one time after having a dream where I was Shinigami." She said and then added, "And that time I'm not kidding."   


++The ronins stared at Reisei. "You shouldn't majke jokes like that..."  
  
A scream of frustration came from behind them. They turned around in time to dodge the math textbook that was aimed for the wall behind them. "ahh.....I feel much better..." Dana said and picked up her math book.."Dangit. That's the third time...I swear it should've taken SOME damage by now..." She looked at the dent in Rei's wall. "Whoops! Sorry about your wall Rei!" Dana said then sat back down and worked on her homework. 

~~"Would you guys chill out about the jokes. You act like my parents, and no, that's NOT a good thing." She said and then pondered for a moment, "I guess it could be worse...You could be exactly like them and tell me everything I do is of the devil and that I should recite scripture and pray forgivness." She said then the math book incident happened and Reisei studied the wall. "It's ok. I should be able to fix it without losing any of my security deposit." She said as she sat back down in her chair.   


++"That's good. Dad's making me pay for the hole in the wall in my room...I held back to make sure it didn't go through the wall and come out on the other side like it did in my room...My parents were pretty pissed....They took away two weeks of allowence!" Dana continued grumbling when she finished her math.   
  
The ronins looked at Dana "through the wall?"  
They shook their heads and looked at Rei, "Do you guys have any other powers then what we saw?"  
  
"YES!" Dana said and triumphently slammed her math book shut. "Now I only have everything else!" Dana realized what she said and sank back to the ground and started science. "Pg. 356 1-4 A,B,C,D, and E...." 

~~Reisei thought for a moment, "Hmmm, my 'staff', healing, reainimating, quickness in running and fighting, heck, quickness period, I think that about covers it for me...Wait...no it doesn't, I can...well...I can make wounds and sickness appear with the touch of my hands if I'm extremely mad, or I can make them worse...and, well, there's no easy way to explain it, but I can electricute someone or literally use my hands to shoot poisin in their blood streams if I'm mad enough, not to the point of death, but you'd be amazed at what you can live through." Reisei said softly, she almost slunk back in her chair too because she knew that the guys would not be happy to hear that. She tried to avoid using the last two powers she brought up, but sometimes anger was to much. "As for anymore Dana has, ask her, I don't think she was holding back in that fight though." She said, she could just tell that the guys were going to say or do something about her powers.  


++"Shouldn't have held back..." Dana mumbled to herself,"Should've used the coffee table's....Other than that I didn't hold back."   


~~"YOU and COFFEE TABLES are a DEADLY combination." Reisei said annuciating certain words by raising her tone. She remember being hit by one in a spar match when they were both having fairly bad days and winced.   


++Dana's eye's flared. She grabbed the Coffee table over her head (after shoving her books off it. won't make that mistake again) "Care to restate?!" 

~~"DON'T MAKE ME JOLT YOUR SORRY BUTT!!" Reisei yelled jumping up and knocking her chair over in the process. Also at the same time easing backwards slowly so she could bolt up the narrow stairway and lock herself in her room if needed

  


++Dana smiled and set the coffee table down laughing. "We do this a lot don't we?" Dana said recounting the last ten times they had this conversation.   


~~Reisei let out a mild sigh of relief and nodded. "Notice how it always takes place in MY living room?" She asked as she picked up her chair and sat down again, then something came to mind. "What was up with that warrior looking dude? I mean...it's a little early for Halloween..."   


++Dana blinked and sat down and worked.  
  
"umm..." Ryo started and proceeded to tell about the dynasty. (I don't feel like going into it.) Mean while Dana finished Science, and hitory. leaving only English and literature. She could read before bed. So she started on her english homework. (do they have english in Japan? *head hurts* I don't care...)   


~~Reisei blinked, "Umm...wow? So there's some big butthead dude sending out his four little cracker jacks to take over the world?" She asked. "Now I know why you reacted the way you did at the mall."   


++Dana finished the last of her homework. "YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" She stood up laughing. "I'm done! Finally!!!" Dana looked at the odd looks she was getting. "I'll....just..sit...back..down...here.."She said sitting back down.   


~~"No more soda for you, Dana!" Reisei said and then looked around the living room, suddenly she felt odd, very odd, like she didn't belong. :Well no DUH SHERLOCK! Of course you and dana don't belong, these are guys with mystical armors, not average dudes.: She scolded herself mentally, but had to correct herself too. She felt like Dana belonged, she felt like she didn't.   


++Dana pouted a bit. she saw the look on Rei's face os she looked around the room.   
  
"Rei-chan is something wrong?" She said in a soft voice packing up her books.   


~~"Huh? No. Nothing. Just a bit tired." Reisei smiled at her friend. "I'm not used to having company, or facing a cracker jacked warlord in one night." She said.   


++Dana looked thoughtful. "Has anyone from our school ever hung out with us? I don't remember..." Dana looked at Rei she never thought about it before but she couldn't really remember a time they had anyone but each other from school to hang out with.  
  
The ronins though thought they could trust Rei, something kept telling them not to. That same thing though told them to make sure the dynasty didn't get a hold of Dana at all costs...(I'm special....)   


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Part 4

~~"Yea

Authoress's note: You know the drill by now I'd hope….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~"Yea. I thought I'd try something different today." She said as they pulled into the school parking lot. She found a spot near the quad and parked. 

++"wow..." Dana said getting out of the car with Rei. "I don't remember you ever willingly having your hair down. It feels different wearing my braids while yours is down....y'know?"   


~~"Yea." Reisei said carrying her backpack on her shoulder and the food and latte's in her hands. She found a partially shaded area and sat down carefully and she set the box of doughnuts by her as well as the lattes.   


++Dana grabbed her backpack and went and sat down with Rei. She took her Latte and a doughnut. She started eating. Much more politely now that she hadn't skipped two meals in a row. "So what do we want to do after school?" Dana asked

~~"No clue." Reisei said, she looked around as she picked up a doughnut. Those snoopy ronins could walk up right then and it wouldn't spoil her morning. She ate politely occasionally taking a sip from her latte.   


++"hhmm.." Dana thought for a moment. "Well, we could it the arcade why don't you come over for awhile? We can train and/or workout you could even spend the night if you want too..." Dana trailed off. "Dilan is going to his friends house and spending the night there. so since you picked me up I get the entire day away from him...YAY!" Dana's smile broadened "If we want to do this tonight's the perfect night. Dad's just doesn't like it when I'm not home..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The ronins were feeling pretty lousy. and guilty.....THEY SHOULD BE GUILTY!!!! umm...on with the story....The ronins walked to the quad to have a breakfast that Shin made. There they saw the girls' having something to eat. They headed over to them.  
  
"Hey, um...we're sorry about yesterday..."Ryo trailed off.  
  
Dana didn't look at them she looked over to Rei for her verdict

~~"Sounds cool, I didn't intend on keeping you away the entire night last night, but as we all know things came-" Reisei didn't get to finish, Ryo's voice came from behind her, she siffened her back and straightened her shoulders. "Well! That's no excuse!" She said sternly and then she turned around slowly and smiled up at Ryo, "But since I'm having a good morning I forgive you." 

Ryo visually relaxed. "That's good."  
  
++Dana looked up at them and smiled. "Well, if she forgives you I won't murder you all in your sleep k?" Dana looked at their faces. ".....get a sense of humor....." She said and turned back to her food.  
  
"...."

~~"Yes. Dana knows about it. I called her last night pretty p.o-ed." Reisei said and then she slowly stood up. "Ummm...Ryo can I talk to you?" Reisei asked.   


++"no sense of humor what so ever..." Dana mumbled to herself.  
  
Ryo looked at Rei"ok..." He hesitantly followed her. "what do you need?"   


~~"Stop looking like I'm going to wring your neck. I'm over it. It wasn't nice of you to go through my stuff but oh well, it's not the first time someone's done it." Reisei said and then mumbled, "Just the last time I got my a$$ busted for those poems..." Then she cleared her throat, "Anyway, would you mind not saying anything about those poems or drawings around Dana, they're from a really hard time that I didn't tell her about and I don't want her to feel like she failed our friendship by not knowing and not being able to help or something." Reisei said, she looked into Ryo's eyes hoping he'd understand.   


++ Ryo nodded. "Alright. I understand." He looked over to see Dana hitting Shuu over the head for trying to steal her doughnut.   


~~Reisei giggled at the sight of Shuu and Dana fighting over a doughnut. Suddenly her cheeks turned scarlet. She never giggled, she laughed or stayed quiet, but never giggled!! Especially not in frontof a guy. 

++Dana stopped pounding Shuu's face into the ground with her foot for trying to steal HER doughnut when she heard Reisei giggle. GIGGLE! Reisei never GIGGLED!!!! Dana mouth hung open. "uh uh uh uh uh uh ....." Dana's foot was still on Shuu's head. 

~~Reisei slapped a hand over her mouth with a 'oh lord this one will never be lived down' look on her face. She wasn't going to turn to Ryo for help because her face was red enough, instead she looked down letting her hair fall and cover her face.   


++Dana still in shock realized she was standing on Shuu's head grinding his face into the ground. "oops. soory." Dana said getting off his head and would've returned to shock if Shuu hadn'twent for her doughnut again. She landed her foot in his face glaring. (she wears black shorts under her skirt. The only things she owns that are black...are for her uniform...) She propmtly forgot about the giggle and concentrated on pounding Shuu it was her doughnut after all. She brought her foot down and smacked him upside the head with her palm.   
  
"How many times do I have to say this.." She growled. "IT'S MY DOUGHNUT!!!!!!! And you can't have it!!!!!" Shuu made a pouty face. Dana turned around. He went around and looked her in the eyes. Then went for her doughnut. She threw a round house kick at the side of his head. With her bad shin. "oww..." She rubbed her shin. Shuu decided to stay on the ground.  
  
"If your that protective of food I'd hate to see what you'd do if some one threatened Rei.." Shuu said rubbing his head.  
  
"They. Die. Slowly. and. painfully." Dana said. "No one messes with Rei with out dealing with me." She looked at Rei. "Yes. I KNOW you can take care of yourself but that doesn't stop me from being protective." She looked back at Shuu. She lifted up her doughut to her face. "Mine!" She turned around and ate her doughnut happily.  
  
The other ronins just stared and thanked god that Reisei forgave them.   


~~Reisei laughed slightly and pointed to the box, "There's plenty to go around, no use in fighting over them." She said, she cast a sideways glance at Ryo and felt her cheeks go scarlet again.   


++Dana looked at Shuu. "yea. Why'd you have to go after mine?"  
  
"...."  
  
Shin stepped up. "We brought our own breakfast so it was extremely rude for Shuu to go after Dana's doughnut."  
  
"Yea." Dana said in a baby voice jutting out her lower lip pouting.  
  
The ronins laughed and sat down next to where the girls were and got their food out. Shuu attacked the food worse than Dana did the other day.   


~~Reisei avoided any reaction in fear that she'd go into another fit of giggled. She sat on the cobblestone of the quad with her knees pulled to her chest, of course her skirt kept anything from showing. She sipped at her latte and dazed off thinking. She tried to remember if she had any classes with Ryo, then it clicked, he was in her gym class and her mythology class. She wondered if he had ever noticed her in the classes. :Probably not baka Rei-chan, Ryo would notice other girls, not me.: She thought to herself

++Dana noticed the zoned look in Rei's eyes. She went over and waved her hand in front of rei's face. Then she knocked lightly on her head. Her own head up-side down in front Rei's.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home? If your out of your mind am I allowed to leave a message?" Dana couldn't figure out why she was so hyper this morning but decided to go with the flow.   


Ryo had been off in his own world and remembered Rei in his mythology and Gym class. He figured she hadn't noticed him. She was always quiet and kept to herself.   


~~"I'm here!" Reisei said slapping Dana's hand away from her face, "Just thinking." She said looking over to Ryo, she noticed him zoned and smiled some wondering what he was thinking about.   


++Dana stood up right and followed Rei's line of sight. Her eyes landed on a zoned Ryo. A look of understanding came to Dana's face. She nodded not saying anything. She decided to leave Rei be and went after the last doughnut

  
~~Reisei let her mind wander to a way to spend just a little more time with the guys and she cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Why don't we stay after school today and go swiming? The swim team doesn't practice on Fridays and even though the school pool is open to free use no one ever uses it because they'd rather party then swim on Fridays." She said, it was something she'd been thinking about doing today anyway, as a matter of fact she had come prepared, her swimsuit was in her backpack.   


++Dana looked up.   
  
"GREAT!" Swimming was one of Dana's favorite sports. " you know I love to swim. maybe if I carried my swimsuit in my backpack less often it would be less heavy....."  
  
"Are you on the swim team?" Seiji asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh..I never had time to join..which really sucks..." Dana trailed off.  
  
"Swimming is fine with us..." Shin said. 

~~"Great, I was thinking about going swimming tonight anyways, it's been a while since I last had time to." Reisei said and then sighed, tomorrow was going to be her last day off then it was back to the work/school schedule. "Might as well have my fun until I go back to work!" She said and stood up, a necklace she wore every day, an antique locket, came off and landed on the ground softly, she didn't notice though because her usually up hair was keeping her from distinguishing the chain on her neck.   


++Ryo noticed the locket slip off of Rei's neck and picked it up. He'd give it to her later.  
  
(Time lapse)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school the ronins met Rei at the swimming pool. They were waiting for Dana to show up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana sat in math class nearly falling asleep. This man never shuts up! The bell rang and the class jumped up to get their books together. Then were yelled at and sat down. He had to finish his story. Dana silently wondered if she was in math or really long and boring story time...:what was he talking about again? What do his cats have anything to do with math.....:  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dana made her way quickly through the halls til' she came to where she was supposed to meet Rei and the guys in the hall by the entrance to the swimming pool. She pulled her backpack up higher on her shoulder and stopped in front them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late...Mr. Harder never shuts up." She said.  
  
:I bet my backpack would be lighter if I carried it on both shoulders....:   


~~That's cool. C'mon, Dana, let's go get our suits on. We'll meet you guys in the pool in five minutes?" Reisei asked pulling her backpack off her shoulders and holding it by one of the straps. They had been assigned a chapter in mythology so of course her huge mythology text and her mythology notes were in her backpack

  
++Dana nodded and glared at Rei's backpack. "I suppose you have less homework then me again?" Dana said.   


~~"Probably..." Reisei said as her and Dana walked into the girls locker room. Reisei took her swimsuit from her backpack and stepped into one of the shower stalls changing, then she came out and reached up to take off her locket. Suddenly Reisei stopped dead in her tracks and pressed her fingers to her collar bone hoping that the thing chain and locket would just appear on her neck. "Dana! I lost my grandma's locket." Reisei said

++Dana stepped out in her aqua swim suit when Rei realized the locket was missing.  
  
"Uh. Do you wanna go look for it?" Dana dug around in her backpack and got out her dark blue surf shorts. She put her shorts on. "We could look around where you've been maybe we can find it. We'll just let the guys know we have to look for something and we'll be there in awhile..."   


~~"Yea." Reisei said pulling a pair of blue jean shorts on covering the bottom peice of her two peice sapphire swimsuit. "You go ahead out and start looking, I'll tell the guys." Reisei said and headed towards the locker room exit that lead to the pool hallway. When she got out there Ryo and Seiji were already out there in their swim trunks. Reisei didn't take the time to look Ryo over. "Hey, sorry guys, but Dana and I have to go look for something, I dropped my grandmother's locket somewhere, I have to go find it. You can go ahead and swim, we'll join you when we find it." Reisei said.   


++Dana nodded "I'll start in your homeroom. I'll meet you there." She ran off to Rei's hoemroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ryo remembered the locket he picked up earlier.  
  
"I found it when we left the quad I forgot to give it to you." Ryo said. "hold on. I'll go get it." He said and went back to get it out of the pocket in his jacket. When he returned with it in hand he handed it to her. "Sorry..." He said

  
~~"Thank you!" Reisei said clutching the locket in one hand and throwing her arms around Ryo in a hug without even thinking.   


++Ryo blinked as Rei hugged him. then blinked some more....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana made it to Rei's homeroom.  
  
"Note to self: don't run in school hallways barefoot..." She whispered to herself.   


~~Reisei moved back and tucked the locket into her pocket for safe keeping, a ACTUALLY HAPPY smile crossed her face. "I gotta go find Dana, be back in a second." She said and ran off towards her homeroom. When she actually made it there she slid into the doorway and almost fell over. "Nevermind! Ryo found it earlier, it fell off while we were in the quad." Reisei said, the same smile still on her face, she turned to head back out the door.   


++"ok cool" Dana said and followed Rei back to the swimming pool. "At least he found it instead of the many other people who would steal it to get to you..." Dana said.   


~~"So true." Reisei said as her and Dana walked back to the pool hallway, by now all the guys were out there. Reisei slipped into the locker room, removed her blue jean shorts and tucked them in her backpack, and then grabbed her towel and walked back out to the guys. "Whenever you guys and Dana are ready I am." She said

++:The nice thing about my shorts are I can swim in them...: Dana's line of thought trailed off as she grabbed her towel and followed Rei.  
  
"We're ready."Shin said

  
~~"Ok." Reisei said, she pushed the door to the pool open and held it open for everyone.   


++Dana went in last and thanked Rei for holding the door. She set her towel off to the side and got in the pool. "It so nice to go swimming again..."   


~~Reisei dropped her towel by the pool and sat on the edge then slid into the water. "Yea it is." She said before she let her head disappear under the water for a second to wet her hair, then she came back up and noticed the guys hadn't gotten in. She pulled herself up on the side and looked at them. "What 'cha waiting for? An invitation?" She asked.   


++"...." The guys got in and Shin took to the water like a fish.  
  
Dana was already under water swimming around. "I don't remember the last time I got to go swimming....Hope dad doesn't find out about this

~~Reisei hoped the guys had a lighter attitude in a relaxing enviorment than they did in her apartment or out in the hall. There was only one way to find out though, playfully she splashed Ryo. :One you like you will tease lot.: She remembered the words of wisdom from her grandmother who had been nothing like her parents.   


++Ryo....got splashed. "Hey, what was that for!?" He said and splashed Rei back.  
  
  
Dana was hidden under water watching her friend with hazy vision. She smiled to herself. Rei needed some one other then her sometimes. Dana's head came out of the water. Her braids soaked to waht would've been a bone but this hair we're talking about...   


~~"Just to see if you could actually lighten up!" Reisei teased after she got splashed and swam to him then attempted to dunk him. 

Reisei's hands pressed down on Ryo's shoulders as she attempted to dunk him.   


Ryo swam away in attempt not to get dunked.

Seiji and Shuu were at the edge laughung at Ryo until Dana's face was in front of them.

"And just WHAT are you two doing?"

"um....swimming?" Shuu said.

"That's not what it looks like to me." Dana turned around and dived into the water kicking up tons onto Seiji and Shuu. She came up about 4 feet from them. "Now go have fun! Before I have to hurt YOU!" Dana went back to swimming.

"What just happend?" Shuu asked.

"she splashed us..." Seiji said.

"We'll have to get her back won't we?" Shuu said.

"your right..." Seiji and Shuu sneaked up behind Dana who was innocently swimming around and splashed her. The large splash (Shuu's pretty strong) pushed Dana forward. "Eep" Dana squaked as she was thrust forward by the wave. "Hey that was fun..."

~~"Aww! You swam off, that's no fun." Reisei said, oh well, her mind was begining to fill with other things anyway. She swam to the ladder and ppulled herself out and then walked over to the diving boards and climbed the high dive. She walked to the edge and spread her arms out cross style, bounced the board some, and then dived off head first. Her left leg bent pressing the bottom of her foot to her right knee, her right leg remained straight, she moved her arms in front of her and tucked her chin to her chest as her arms broke into the water followed by the rest of her. She resurfaced and pushed her fingers through her hair pulling several strands of it out of her face. She swam to the side and pulled herself up on it sitting and began to think, the dazed look returned to her eyes.   


++Dana was swimming as fast as she can (which is pretty dang fast...) away from Shuu and Seiji. Opposite ends of the pool....Dana stopped and was resting as the two guys made their way to her. She felt something sting her ankle.   
  
"Shhh...OW!!!!!!" She cried out and then climed out of the water and looked at her ankle. It was burned. "That's odd...." She looked at where she was standing in the water. It was red..blood red.. She looked at her ankle and it was bleeding and burning. She looked at the water again and the redness was spreading thickly. "GUYS! GET OUT OF THE POOL! SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT!!!!" She called out across the room. She watched the ronins swim to the nearest wall. "OH YEA! AND DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" She watched some turn around....   



	3. part 6

Lita: If you don't know by now I'm not telling you…

Lita: If you don't know by now I'm not telling you….

++The guys said bye but Ryo stayed behind. "You'll pick me up at 6...I don't have a car..." Ryo said sheepishly. ++  


~~"That's cool." Reisei said, she didn't care if she had to drive, she was getting a date with him, that was plenty!!! "I better get going before Dana thinks I got lost or something." She smiled.   


++"Ok See you at 6 then Bye!" Ryo said.   


~~Reisei pulled off and headed to Dana's house, she pulled into the driveway and sat there a second before getting out and walking up to the door and knocking.   


++Dana's mom answered the door. She grabbed Rei in a hug. "It's been so long since you've been over!" Dana's mom sobbed on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Mom. She was over this morning." Dana said coming down the stairs. She had put on a light blue mini-skirt and white, sleeveless, turtle neck. Her hair in her normal braids.   


~~Reisei hugged back with a look of completely, who knows what emotion, maybe just plain shock. "It's nice to see you, Mrs. Jinmei." She said.   


++Dana's mom let go. "Well, I'll let you go otherwise Dana will yell at me..."

"Gee, Ya THINK!" Dana said. Dana's mom ran off to get the girls' cookies and milk. Dana grabbed Rei's hand and ran up the stairs and locked her room.

~~Reisei dropped down sitting on the floor indian style and shook her head, then she looked up at Dana. "Well, c'mon, we've only got two and a half hours and I know you're just dying to plan both dates." She said looking up at her friend.   


++Dana sat on the seat under her window. "It's a nice day. You guys should have a picnic...I'll even make it for you guys!" Dana said.

~~Reisei resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "Well, I suppose that's better than you making me bok at some over done fancy restraunt. I figured that's what you'd make us do." This time Reisei did slap her head, she hoped Dana didn't remember that half the fancy restraunts around there had outside and inside dining. "Ok, so what are you going to pack for the picnic?" She asked to change the subject.   


++"hm..Well, I could make stuffed shells and a pie. some salad, garlic bread...How's that sound? I can pull it off in time." Dana said. 

~~"Ok." Sound cool Reisei said then a sheepish grin came over her face. "I don't exactly have anything date worthy. I have my normal, my school outfit, and some elegant dresses I got from my aunt, I have nothing in between in style." She admitted. First she waited for Dana to freak because she actually owned dresses, then she waited for her to freak over the fact that Reisei had no clue what the heck to wear.   


++"YOU EVEN OWN DRESSES!? wow...." Dana said. "Alright let's see..." Dana opened her huge closet up. It was a really big walk-in closet. Dana owns a lot on clothes...She pulled out a dark purple knee-length skirt, and dark blue tang top, and a couple pairs of shoes. A pair of dark purple high heels, a pair of black high heels. "What do you think? I'll let you decide what color shoes."   


~~Reisei's eyes widened slightly, she wasn't much of one getting into allt he colorfuls. "I don't think highhells will be needed, it's just a picnic right? Or are you planning on making it a picnic and more?" Reisei asked nervously.   


++"Ok.." Dana tossed the skirt and top at Rei. She turned around and put the shoes back. She pulled out a pair of dressy black sandels. "How're these?" She said showing them to Rei. "If you want I have a black jacket you can put with the outfit and if you feel like I have some make-up in the bathroom...We should do something with your hair...I got it!" Dana said. "I'll do your hair..." Dana said pulling out the dress jacket and tossing at Rei. "Get dressed I'm gonna go start the food. When your dressed come down. Then I'll do your hair and make-up if you want." Dana said. She went downstairs and pulled out the ingrediants for everything she was going to make.  


~~Reisei waited till her friend had left the room and let out a long sigh, tomorrow's date was going to be her own plan, she had everything she needed at home to get ready without confusing herself for that type of date at least. She couldn'tbelieve she was considering a fancy restraunt but what the heck, it'd be a change in atmosphere. She quickly changed and pulled on the skirt, top, and black sandals. She left the dress jacket on the bed and walked downstairs

++Dana had finished the salad and had put a batch of Stuffed shells in the oven when Rei came down.  
  
"Mom, will you watch the food. and finish the shells for me if I'm not back in time?"Dana said.  
  
"Sure hon." Mrs. Jinmei said.   
  
"Ok let's go." Dana led Rei to the bathroom and sat Rei down. She went through all her hair peices, she pulled out a silver tie that had two silver kanji's on it. One stood for life and one stood for death. "I found this in a store and it reminded me of us.." Dana said. She put Rei's hair half up half down and tied it. She grabbed her hair curler and made some small ringlets framing Rei's face. "You can look in the mirror now. What do you think? and do want a little make-up?"   


~~Reisei looked in the mirror, the hairstyle was cute. "Sure." She said, she didn't think a litle make-up would be to over doing it. She stdied the hair tye in the mirror and almost shivered, wearing the kanji of death on a date, well, it couldn't eat at her to much, she did after all have it tattooed on her ankle.   


++"ok." Dana went into the cupbaord under the sink and pulled out her box of make-up. It was a big box. But she had a lot of nail polishes in it too. She started with the foundation. Then she put the lightest hint of blush on her cheeks. "let's leave it at that. We don't want to overdo it too much..." Dana said. "We can do nail polish if you want but it's not too important and the darkest color I have is purple. I don't own much black like you..." Dana said.   


~~"I think this is enough." Reisei said and looked at her watch, then she remembered that she had taken it off when she was changing and had left it on Dana's bed. She sighed and looked in the mirror and pulled her locket into place. 

++"Ok. I'm gonna go finish the food then." Dana said she put everything away and went to the kitchen. She started toasting the garlic bread while her mom finished the Suffed shells.  
  
"Dana, what's going on? I very sure this meal isn't for the two of us."  
  
"A little of it is. That's why I'm making so much. It's mostly for Rei though..." Dana said. "what should I make for dessert? Napoleans maybe?" Dana pulled out the ingrediants for Napoleans. While they were cooking she found a picnic basket and started packing the food. She finished with 5 minutes before Rei had to go.   


~~Reisei walked back into the kitchen as Dana was finishing. "Thanks Dana-chan." She said as she picked up the picnic basket. "I need to get going." She said. 

++Bye Rei-chan! Have a good time!" Dana called from the drive way as Rei drove away.

~~Reisei drove towards the mansion and suddenly her cool and calm attitude was disrupted by knots in her stomach. She looked in the rearveiw mirror one last time as she pulled into the driveway and parked.Nervously she get out of the car and straightened a wrinkle in her skirt before walking up to the door and knocking.   


++Ryo also had been taken care of much like Rei had been. Seiji had picked out his clothing for him. Ryo asnwered the door when Rei knocked.

"Hi" Ryo said. closing the door behind them to block spying eyes.

~~"Hi." Reisei smiled. "Um, Dana packed a picnic for us, it's in the car. We can go to the park, or if you know a less disruptive place." She said, she looked over Ryo's outfit and could only imagine that the one and only stylish Date Seiji had picked it out for him.   


++"The park sounds fine." Ryo said.   


~~"Ok." Reisei said as they got into her car and headed for the park.  
  
-----  
  
"Rajura!" A voice boomed, the four warlords were standing in a room all facing forward, a candle by each, and at the front of the room was the dismembered head of Arago.  
  
"Yes master?" Rajura asked taking a small step forward.  
  
"Do you have any realization at all of who you fought last night?" Arago's voice echoed through the room.  
  
"A mortal girl with a bigger mouth than mind." Rajura said, his pride was still mildly cracked.  
  
"A powerful mortal girl who we need on our team." Arago corrected. "Shuten!"  
  
"Yes sir?" The red hair warrior asked.  
  
"I want you to go to the mortal realm and get the white hair girl known as Reisei. She could be of use." Arago said, Shuten nodded and disappeared from the room to head to the mortal relam and find Reisei.   


++When they got to the park Ryo carried the picnic basket for Rei. When they found a good place they sat down. "so.....how are you?" 

~~"I'm good, you?" She asked as they sat down.  
  
-----  
  
Shuten would have chuckled if it wouldn't have gotten him busted. Tracking down Reisei had been incredibly easy, what more so was that she had Wildfire with her. He kept out of sight while gripping his Kasuri-gama tightly, he'd watch for a moment before going into attack mode.   


++"I'm good.." Ryo sensed Shuten around. "We have company..." Ryo stood up and transformed into his sub-armor. "Come out where ever you are Shuten!"

~~Reisei heard a metallic clapping before she saw another armor clad man stepped out from behind a tree. "Your senses are strong, Wildfire, but please, make this easier on yourself and put down the weapons, after all I am here for the girl." Shuten snickered. Reisei got to her feet and looked around for anything to use as a weapon, another pole would be nice, but they weren't at a pool.   


++Ryo moved to stand in front of Rei protectively. "You'll get her over my dead body." Ryo said.  
  
-------  
  
Dana was walking up the stairs to her room when a wave of nausea and dizziness hit Dana and she collapsed on the staircase. She pulled herself up and crawled to her room. She all of a sudden was hurting all over and wanetd to throw up. She wan't going to. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep but something wasn't right. She could feel something bad happening but she couldn't go to it.   


~~"It can be arranged." Shuten said. Everything in Reisei's instincts was screaming for her to get Ryo out of the way, but she knew he wouldn't want her too. Shuten sensed this, "Wildfire, you do realize that if she were certain she could your girl would throw you aside like a limp rag doll right now, don't you?" Shuten grinned and lunged forward thrusting the blade of his kasuri-gama at Ryo.   


++Ryo turned around grabbed Rei and flipped out of the way of the attack. he set her down. "Armor of Wildfire Dao Chi!" He summoned his armor and pulled out his katanas. "Let's do this!" He growled.

---------

Dana couldn't this evil she was sensing faintly but sensing was keeping her from resting. When she could take it anymore she pulled herself out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out the first pair of matching shoes she found. Not going to argue she put the light blue high heels on. She stood up and left the house. She ran/jogged to where she felt the disturbance ignoring the pain in every inch of her body especially her ankle.

~~Shuten snickered. "Oh you're just so certain you can always be the protector, aren't you, Wildfire?" Shuten asked.   


++Dana came up behind Ryo and Rei. She leaned against the tree to catch her breath. This didn't look good.

"What's wrong with me..." Dana whispered hoarsly.

Ryo stepped up to Shuten. "I won't lose." Ryo said lunging at Shuten with both Katanas.

~~The muscles in Shuten's legs tightened and he lunged up jumping over Ryo and leanding behind Dana. "Little girl you showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time." Shuten grinned, Reisei had turned to face them, her fatures could have been stone at that moment, Shuten saw her face and grinned. "That's it, girl, let your hate for what I'm doing consume you." He said as he swung his kasuri-gama blade up and placed it at Dana's neck. 

++Dana panicked. This wasn't planned. 

"urk! bad." Dana mumbled.. Like hell she was going to worry about her life before Rei's."RYO! Forget about me! Do what you need to protect Rei! Don't worry about me!" Dana yelled her voice hoarse from it being sore and it seemed she may be losing it. 

Ryo went and stood protectively in front of Rei. It seemed like the only thing he could do. Could he respond to Dana's plea to save Rei over her? He wanted to say yes but being a ronin he at the same time needed to save them both.

~~Shuten chuckled. "Now, Ryo, you can't tell me you're willing to give up this life just to protect Reisei." Shuten looked thoughtful for a moment, "Reisei..." He turned the name over in his head, "It means Serenity, such a misfitting name for someone with her powers, but then again I don't know her entire name either." He gently scraped the blade against Dana's neck.   


++Ryo was torn. There was no way he could save both. The only one he could save was Rei. But then he'd have to sacrifice a life.  
  
Dana felt the blade come closer to her neck. She noticed a small stream of blood stain her favorite white shirt. She was getting ticked. She was hurting but she was ticked. "HEY!" she choked out. "That's my favorite shirt! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of white clothing?!" Dana said. She kicked backwards and drove her heel into his stomach.   


~~Shuten was caught off guard but far from defeated by the week kick, he quickly regained himself and his hold on Dana. "Foolish child, I can kill you, and if you make me mad enough I will." He hissed. Reisei's hand clutched into fists and she moved standing right beside Ryo.   
  
"YOU HURT HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER SO MUCH AS SET FOOT NEAR HER!" Reisei yelled, Shuten was pleasently surprised by the out break.  
  
"Hurt? You mean like this?" He asked and grabbed a hold of one of Dana's hands and pulled two of her fingers painfully far back.   


++Dana creid out in pain as Shuten pulled two fingers back. Yep, she heard the bones break...  
"j-jerk!" She spat out. 

~~Shuten smirked satisfied with the sound of breaking bones, Reisei's entire body stiffined, her cold face showed no reaction to the sound or her friend's cry of pain, but her eyes registered something all right. They registered the look that ensured that Shuten was going to pay for that very painfully and slowly. Moving fast she lunged forward.   


++Ryo instinctivly grabbed Rei around the waist. "You can't fight him!" He hissed.

Dana turned her face to look Shuten straight in the eye. "Thanks, but I really don't need a hug." She spit in his eyes to show her contempt.

~~Shuten growled and removed his arm from holding Dana to full out slapping her hard enough to send her skidding a couple feet along the ground, and just to tormet the girl that Wildfire was now restraining he hit Dana further away from them.  
  
Reisei cried out and tried to pry her way out of Ryo's grasp. "HE'S HURTING HER!" She yelled, she didn't have any doubts that Ryo could see that, but right now she was losing her grasp of logic, her train of through was running the same thing. :Get Dana to safety, kill the cracker jack. Get Dana to safety, kill the cracker jack.:   
  
Shuten grinned back at Ryo. "Having some trouble there? I'll trade you, Reisei for this girl. Or I could just slice this girl into ribbons." He said and then looked down at Dana, who was on the ground, and pointed the blade of his kasuri-gama dangerously close to her chest. 

++Yep. Dana was really feeling this fight. She kicked the blade away from her chest and rolled away. She got on her knees and sent a flying barrage of medium sized Frozen orbs and boling orbs.  
  
Ryo was restraining Reisei as best he could. Dana was willing to die for Rei right? He could keep Rei safe and let Dana do what she wanted right? NO!! If Dana died Reisei would hate him. But if he let her go he might lose her.  
  
Dana did her best to regain her balance. Once she was on two feet she was doing her best to stand.   


~~Shuten dodged most of the frozen orbs, some of the boiling orbs slammed into his armor and he could feel the heat on the metal and on his skin. He glared at the girl and then turned to Ryo and Reisei glaring threateningly. "Someday, someday, Wildfire, we're going to get our hands on that fiesty little witch, and when we do you WILL NOT be able to stop us." He said and disappeared.   
  
Reisei fought free of Ryo's arms and sprinted to Dana and hugged her best friend, losing all sense in keeping emotions from showing much earlier in the fight she began to cry on Dana's shoulder. She'd almost lost the two most important people in her life in one day.  
  
Shuten reappeared behind Ryo, the fools had really thought he was going to leave that easy. "It is wise to not let ones guard down when the predator might still be around." He said, Reisei looked up. "QUAKEEEEEEEEEE WITHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Reisei's voice stopped Shuten cold in his tracks, almost like a bolt of lightening had slammed into his spine, he knew then that he should have stayed gone, and that if he planned on living through this he would go now for real this time. He cast a glare at Reisei and disappeared

++Dana was shocked at Rei's show of emotion.  
  
"Rei-chan.." Dana managed to say despite the pain. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"   
  
Ryo was releived that this was over. He banished his armor and stood looking around. :That's odd...She took the beating of a life time and knows Rei's not hurt but she still....weird...:   


~~Reisei forced herself to nod and used her hand to wipe the tears from her face. The day had been ruined, no, she hadn't really cared about the swim or the date being ruined, she could live through that, but as before stated, almost losing the two people close to her left the day ruined. She looked at Dana, and then Ryo, then back to Dana, "You need rest, should I take you home, or to my place?" She asked then she looked over at Ryo, "You'd probably like to go home too, wouldn't you?" She asked, she didn't know if Ryo would want to be with the other Ronins, or if he'd want to stay near her to make sure the cracker jack warlord didn't make good on his threats or what


	4. Part 8 (The Loooooong awaited chapter)

++"Well, I think the world has a lot of catching up to me to do to reach my point of insanity at this moment

A/N: If you don't know by now what's your problem?

++"Well, I think the world has a lot of catching up to me to do to reach my point of insanity at this moment..." Dana said.   


~~Reisei didn't really know what to say, if anything, she sucked in a breath realizing how late it was getting. "I need to go clean the guest room for Ryo, I'll be back when I'm done." She said and turned heading for the stairs

++Dana got up and ran after Rei. "Do you want some help?" She asked. She didn't want to go back to sleep anytime soon.

~~"There's really not that much to do, maybe you should try to eat." Reisei said glancing back over her shoulder and casting a small smile to her friend.   


++"...food..." Dana thought for a moment. "Well, If you don't need any help I'll go eat..."   


~~"Go ahead and eat, your food and a rootbeer for you is still on the dresser, you can eat downstairs if you'd like." Reisei said, she walked down the stairs and into the guest room and looked around, it wasn't so much that there was boxes and stuff, just where the boxes and stuff were, she was likely to break her neck trying to clean it up but she hopped to the job anyway and began cleaning.   


++Dana nodded and watched Rei go down stiars. She wen to the room and started eating. She didn't feel much like going downstairs... 

~~Reisei cleaned the room up after about thirty, maybe even fourty five minutes, then she sat down on the bed for a second. :Man, this has been a long day.: She thought to herself and yawned. :Just a couple minutes of laying down won't hurt...: She laid down on the bed, which was rather comfortable, more comfortable than the one upstairs, which is probably why she kept it in the guest room, so that once she fell asleep at least on the one upstairs she'd be able to easliy wake up. Her eyes fluttered closed and before she realized it her exhaustion hit and she drifted off. 

++Ryo sighed and walked inside. He noticed the door to the guest room open. He peeked in and saw Rei sleeping on the bed. He went and sat on it next to her. He brushed some hair out of her face and decided to sit and watch her sleep. 

~~Reisei's dreams were completely peaceful...at first...Then they began to twist, began to feel real, she could see Dana standing across the way from her with the Ronins, looking around she saw herself standing with the Warlords...  
  
Reisei's face twisted into a grimace in her sleep.  
  
She wanted to fight what she was hearing and seeing, but she couldn't, she listened as she heard herself call for the warlords to attack and she sprinted forward with her ittou makkura in hand, sharp end pointed forward, heading right for Dana.  
  
"No..." Reisei gasped in her sleep quietly...  
  
The point pushed right into Dana's stomach, she'd been unsuspecting, Reisei wanted to scream, she wanted to heal her friend, but she wasn't in control, she was, but she wasn't, it was like she was watching a movie from her mind. Instead Reisei looked down on Dana with a half satisfied grin.  
  
A couple tears found their way down Reisei's cheeks as she softly said no again and again.   


++Ryo watched as Rei's face grimaced in her sleep. When she started crying and saying'no' repeatedly in her sleep was when he began to panic. He gently shook Rei awake.  
  
"Rei.." He called softly. 

~~Reisei woke up and looked up at Ryo, it was only when her lungs were close to bursting that she realized she was supposed to breath, but her lungs didn't want to seem to intake. :BREATH D***IT!: She yelled in her head, finally she took in a deep breath and let it out, took in another deep breath, and began to recover from lack of oxygen.   


"I...I'm sorry..." She murmred. "I had meant to come in and clean up not fall asleep.." She realized that most of her words were going without a breath between. She went to get up from the bed. Did she really want to explain her dream? Did she really have to? She stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed, and looked at Ryo.   


++Ryo looked at Reisei.

"It's alright. You were pretty restless bad dream?"

___________

Dana finished her meal and laid down on the bed again. She thought about the earlier events and felt bad for reacting that way towards her best friend.

~~~"Yea." Reisei mumbled looking downward. A bit of her hair fell into her face and she reached up and braided it, focusing her sight on the braid forming in front of her face as she worked her fingers through the hair. 

++"Care to talk about it?" Ryo said.

~_~_~_~

The other four ronins sat in Mia's living room discussing on how they think ryo's Date was going and making Touma write down questions for their interrogation.

Shin looked at the clock, "It's getting late...He should be getting home soon unless something happened...."

Shuu looked at Shin, "You worry to much..you know that?"

Shin glared at Shuu, "So I've been told..."

Seiji interupted, "Anyways! Let's get back to the matter at hand...How many questions are we up to Touma?"

Touma looked at his list, "about 29...think he'll sit through all these?"

"Not a chance!" The other three exclaimed in unison.

~~"It was Dana's dream from my point of veiw. Me being with the warlords and spearing her with my ittou makkura..." Reisei said softly then looked at the window. "It's getting late, do you need to call the guys and tell them you won't be home tonight?" She asked. She was easily trying to change the subject.  
  
~~~~  
  
The four warlords sat arguing amongst themselves. Specificly, they were trying to decide what approach would be best. Nazza, Anubis, and Shuten were at least, Rajura seemed to either be meditating out a plan or simply dazing out of reality.   
  
"Hello, earth to Rajura." Shuten said waving his hand in front of Rajura's face, suddenly his hand was gripped painfully tight by Rajura's hand.  
  
"Keep your mits out of my face." He grumbled. Shuten blinked and him and the other two warlords exchanged confused looks.   


++Ryo nodded. "Yea..I think I should call them...I'll be right back" He let her change the subject understanding she didn't want to dwell on it. He walked to the phone picked it up and dialed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Shin glanced worredly at the clock again.

Shuu rolled his eyes at him. "Would you stop looking at the clock every five minutes!?"

Shin, "Well Sorry!" The phone rang.

Touma, being closest to it answered it. "Hello?"

Ryo, "Hey Touma,"

Touma, "Hey Ryo! what's up?"

Other three ronins, Rush over to the phone tripping over each other and their own feet. Seiji got to the phone fastest and grabbed it out of Touma hand, "RYO! What's up? How's it going? When wi.." Shuu yanked the phone away from Seiji.

Shuu, "How was your date man!" Shin grabs the phone.

Shin, "Is everything ok? When will you be home?"

Touma takes the phone back and looks at the tangled mess that is the phone cord and the other three ronins. Ryo was sweatdroping on the other end. "Ignore them.." Shuu take the phone.

Shuu, "Don't ignore us!!!"

Ryo, "Why don't you gusy just turn on the speaker phone?"

Realization dawns as they turn on the speaker phone. Touma sweatdrops at the other three. "Any ways Ryo what's up?"

"Reisei and I were attacked by Rajura.."

Shin, "I TOLD you guys something could have happened!"

Shuu, "There are only two things keeping me from smacking you right now..."

Seiji, "Would you two be quiet and let him continue?"

Ryo, "Dana showed up and she got injured...I think the warlords are after these two for some reason..I'm staying at Reisei's tonight..."

The other four sat there for a moment.

A barrage of questions were yelled at the same time.

Ryo, "I'll talk to you guys tomarrow!" He hung up the phone to get away. Trying to decide if he wants to go home to the interragation he knows is coming.

Touma hung up the phone and couldn't stop laughing.

Seiji, "And just WHAT is so funny?" he said crossly.

Touma, "Hold on.." He ran off and grabbed a camera he snapped a picture. "there!" 

Seiji, who was trying to get out of this tangled mess, "You. Are. So. Dead." He said in a low growl. Shin had managed to slip out of the tangled mess.

Shin, "Touma, Run..." Seiji slipped out of the mess also and chased Touma around the house with intent to kill. Shuu got out of the mess of phone cords and looked at Shin.

Shuu, "Should I break them up?"

Shin, "not yet..."  


~~Reisei walked into the living room as Ryo hung up the phone. "Intresting call?" She asked as she saw the expression on his face. "I'm going to go talk to Dana.." Reisei said quietly. She turned and headed up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom she carefully peeked in, if Dana was asleep she'd just take the plate and be gone, if not she wanted to talk to her friend. 

++ Ryo nodded at Reisei.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Dana looked at Reisei.  
  
"What's up?" She said sitting up.   


~~"It seems you're not the only one having nightmares." Reisei said sitting on her knees by the bed. "I saw what you saw...from my point of veiw..."   


++Dana got off the bed and sat by Reisei. She focused on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry about my earlier actions... I should have been in more control..." 

~~"I can understand why you reacted how you did. That dream..." Reisei wrapped her arms around herself as if to chase away a ghost of a chill 

++Dana nodded. She held her stomach absently. "I know...I still feel bad about it..."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Shuu looked at the mess that was now the house. He stopped Seiji from killing Touma by tying them both to chairs. But the house was still a mess.  
  
Shin shook his head. "You two are cleaning this up cause we aren't"   
  
Shuu nodded. "If I let you go you two are going to go clean like civilized people right?"  
  
Touma and Seiji nodded.  
  
Shuu untied them, "Hurry up cause I'm hungry!!!" 

~~"Don't. We both had the dream for some reason or another. And I doubt that may reason behind having it was just because you had it." She smiled slightly. "I'm not trying to be your sister that bad!" She joked.   


++"Alright..."Dana said smiling. "hhm..what time is it?"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Touma and Seiji finished cleaning in record time. Then Shuu dragged them out to eat.

~~"Late." Reisei laughed realizing she had no clue what time it was.   


++Dana laughed. "Well, Idon't know about you but I'm in no mood to be going back to sleep...Wanna find something to do?"   


~~"Sure." Reisei said getting up from the floor

  
++Dana got up.  
  
"Heh I just found a fault in my plan...what are we going to do?"   


~~"No clue. Hang on...I think I may have a bit of a plan, hope you're ok with acting as backup." Reisei grinned and tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Ryo had his back to the stairwell. She sprinted off the stairs and tackled him tickling the crap out of him. 

++Ryo gasped as he was tackled to the ground and laughed hard as he was tickled. Dana came down the stairs and started laughing her head off.  
  
"You guys are too good! Where's a camera when you need one..."   


~~Reisei grinned and continued to tickle Ryo. "It's on my desk by my laptop!" She said to Dana. And she wasn't kidding.   


++ Ryo paled. "NO!"

Dana grinned and grabbed the camera going around in circles around them snapping photographs. She was smiling widely.

~~"Shh!" Reisei said, "Let her have fun." She'd stopped tickling Ryo and instead leaned down and kissed him.   


++Dana grinned and snapped a picture. "Aww...How cute!!!!" She exclaimed.

~~Reisei heard the comment and lifted one hand and flipped Dana off with a slight grin that would have been bigger if she weren't busy. She was sure her friend would know she wasn't serious with the silent statment.   


++Dana mack pouted and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. She sniffed and turned her nose up.

"Well! I can see how loved I am here!" She said.

~~ Reisei lifted her face away from Ryo's. "Aww, you're loved 'sis,' I was just in a pressing matter." Reisei grinned, it was all she had to not laugh.   


++Dana turned around laughing. "Are you going to stay there all night? You two look quite comfortable..."

~~Reisei looked down at Ryo like she was pondering the idea and then got up. "I've heard no comment from you." She said standing over him, one foot on each side of him and looking down at him, a small smile on her face.   


++Ryo grinned and slid out from her feet and jumped up and tackled Rei tickling her mercilissly.

Dana grinned and snapped pictures in the same fashion as before.

~~Reisei squirmed trying to get away and laughing hard at the same time. She moved her hands trying to push his away.   


++Ryo grinned. "So how do you like it?"

Dana was laughing her head off. She gave up on pictures cause she couldn't hold the camera steady.

~~"I think," She gasped for air, "Tickling looks much better when it's done to you!" She gasped and reached up pushing him over with all her strength and rolling onto him and tickling him again.   


++Ryo was shocked and was laughing too hard to breathe.

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Do you two ever quit?" She fake sniffled and wiped a fake tear. "I feel neglected!" She mock pouted.

~~Reisei stopped and grinned towards Dana. An evil grin. "Well, if you're so neglected..." She jumped up and ran to the phone, something was screaming at her to ask for Seiji as she pressed the redial button on the phone. The other half was screaming that she sealed her death warrent. She held the phone to hear ear and listened to it ring praying that the boys were by chance at home, of if they were going out she'd catch them right before they ran out the door.   


++Dana blinked for a second then realized what Reisei was doing. She screamed.

~~~~~~~

Shuu was rushing them all out of the house when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Seiji said and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He heard a screech on the other end.

~~~~

Dana ran over to Reisei and struggled to get the phone out of her hand to end the call. 

"REISEI!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!" Dana yelled.

~~~~~~~~

On the Seiji's end he blinked.

~~Resei did her best to keep the phone away from Dana and sprinted towards the room Ryo was staying in and slammed the door leaning on it to keep it closed. "Hey Seiji, it's Reisei, the girl Ryo went out with tonight, like you didn't know. Anyway, my friend, Dana, well, she's staying over here with us and she's lonely not having anyone else to cuddle with and all. And I was wondering if you'd like to come over and help her out with that because she really seems to like you!" Reisei said, oh, between laughing and telling Seiji Reisei could hardly breath, and she could hear Dana pounding on the other side of the door. :I am going to die...: She thought to herself. 

  
++Dana pounded ruthlessly on the door screaming colorful words.

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T ONPEN THE DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS!!!!!" Dana readied a ball of Ice. "Your door isn't going to survive. 5....4.....3.....2.....1!!' She threw the ice and kicked the door in. Dana summoned one of her frying pans. "Hang.Up. The. Phone. Now." She said in a low threatening tone.

Ryo blinked.

~~~~~~~~~~

Seiji blinked again. "what? I missed something between you calling and the door being blown in..." The other Ronins couldn't take it and ran to different rooms and were listening in.


End file.
